Ne pars pas
by AkikuroHiruma
Summary: Alors que le drame avec Claude Frollo était passé, une nouvelle personnage entre dans la danse, Viviane la vagabonde.
1. Rencontre

La forêt était dense et Viviane avançait doucement, tenant les reines de son cheval à la main afin de le guider. C'était une jument avec une robe blanche parsemée de petits points gris, elle tirait une caravane en bois clair, peinte à quelque endroit de mots provenant d'autres langues et de petits dessins. Elle avait tout les airs d'une caravane de gitan et pourtant Viviane était loin d'être une gitane, elle avait le teint très blanc, des cheveux châtains clair qui tombaient en légères boucles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus, ses lèvres avaient un rose qu'on imaginait sucré. Avec son visage ovale cadré par sa mâchoire marquant un caractère latent et sa taille fine rehaussée de larges hanches, elle pouvait avoir tout les hommes qu'elle voulait et pourtant elle vivait seule avec sa jument depuis 13 ans déjà.

Le peu de chemin qui se dégagé à travers le bois était parsemé d'embûches et Viviane pensait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre le grand chemin plutôt que de s'aventurer par ici, seulement elle avait plus de chance de tomber sur des gardes qui l'auraient certainement empêcher d'atteindre Paris d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Regarde Neige, il y a une prairie par là-bas, on va s'y installer pour cette nuit.

La jument émis un hennissement qui semblait approuver la décision de Viviane. C'est vrai qu'il se faisait tard, le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon offrant le fabuleux rouge orangé que Viviane appréciait tant le soir venu. Elle le regarda un instant et repris sa route. Elle lâcha Neige une fois la prairie atteinte et elle ramassa du petit bois pour faire un feu. Elle les disposa dans un rond de pierre et alluma le tout à l'aide de silex. La soirée se passait tranquillement pour une fois, elle en profita pour regarder les étoiles.

-Tu crois que cette fois j'arriverai à ne plus bouger ?

La jument hennis.

-Oui c'est vraiment ce que je veux ! J'ai 29 ans et je ne veux pas finir seule.

La jument la regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension profonde.

-C'est des problèmes d'humain je sais bien. Allons dormir.

Viviane entra dans sa caravane, une nuit de plus en dehors de la société, demain elle devrait enfin atteindre la fameuse ville de Paris. Il faisait froid en ce début Janvier en cette partie de la France, Viviane avait perdu l'habitude, voyageant plutôt dans le sud alors elle eu du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain le chant des oiseaux la réveilla, elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps dans son lit mais les rayons du soleil carressaient sa peau et réveillaient toutes les cellules de son corps. Alors elle sortit de sa caravane et attela Neige pour continuer leur route. Le chemin était plutôt large à présent et beaucoup de plantes étaient présente malgré le froid. Viviane arrêta la caravane, détacha sa jument, elle entra dans sa maison mouvante et pris un couteau et un panier en osier puis alla repérer les alentours pour cueillir des plantes médecinales.

Elle arriva devant un fossé plutôt profond, elle vit un peu plus bas qu'il y avait une fleur particulière dont elle se sert pour faire des décoctions pour la cicatrisation.

-Neige je descend cueillir une fleur, surveille la caravane.

La jument inquiète préféra regarder sa maîtresse descendre. Viviane avait de bons appuis et, alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa fleur, la branche à laquelle elle se tenait se brisa et elle dégringola un peu plus bas, elle fut arrêté de plein fouet par un arbre sur lequel elle se cogna le bras gauche.

La jument était paniqué, elle essayait d'hennir pour faire réagir Viviane mais elle était inconsciente, alors elle partis chercher de l'aide. Fort heureusement Paris était vraiment très proche, plus que ne l'avait prévu Viviane, Neige eu juste à traversé quelques champs, les paysans semblaient très occupé, puis elle arriva dans le cœur de Paris et là elle essaya d'interpeller des gens mais ils attrapèrent ses reines pour essayer de la calmer.

-Holà ma belle, dit un homme un peu joufflu, calme toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle à cette jument ? demanda une femme le rejoignant.

-Je ne sais pas mais … Oh !

Neige tirait fort sur les reines pour qu'il les lâche, ce qu'il fit après les efforts de la jument. Un autre homme vint arrêter sa route à travers les rues, il avait les cheveux noirs, une barbichette pointue, et portait un chapeau violet avec une plume jaune, des collants violets rayés jaune sur la jambe gauche et une tunique jaune, bleu et rose violacé coupé par une fine ceinture de tissus noir. Il avait aussi des chaussures violettes rehausser d'une clochette, un cache cou jaune avec à chaque embout des clochettes aussi, et il faut dire que ces dernières intéressaient beaucoup la jument qui se calma instantanément.

-Hé cheval, il avançait sa main en direction de la tête de la jument, tout doux, tout vas bien.

Elle se laissa faire, il posa sa main cachée par un gant noir qui allait jusqu'à son coude au dessus des naseaux de Neige, elle repris soudain conscience et se souvenait que sa maîtresse était en difficulté alors elle redevint paniqué.

Clopin ne savait pas ce que ce cheval avait pourtant il avait un regard qui semblait vouloir lui communiqué un danger ou quelque chose d'important.

-Tu essais de me dire quelque chose non ?

La jument agitait la tête comme pour dire oui puis plia ses deux pattes avant pour s'incliner, il compris qu'il fallait qu'il monte sur son dos même s'il ne savait pas où elle voulait l'amener. Il monta, attrapa les reines, la jument se redressa et partis au galop si soudainement que Clopin faillit partir en arrière. Il se pencha en avant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à la conduire alors il tenait les reines simplement. La jument l'amena à travers les champs puis dans une forêt proche de Paris, elle s'arrêta près d'un fossé et se repencha pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Clopin vit une caravane, puis il regarda la jument qui montrait un endroit du bout de sa longue tête, il se pencha au dessus du fossé et vit une silouhette de femme contre en arbre en contrabas. Sans réfléchir il descendit avec des pas rapides mais sûrs. C'était une femme très belle, ses yeux même fermé révélaient une forme légèrement en amende, ses cheveux semblait de soie, ses lèvres roses, ses joues abîmés par la chute … Il la pris dans ses bras et remonta prudemment. La jument vint près de la femme, il la posa au sol et l'examina : elle devait avoir le bras gauche fêlé tout au moins, elle avait quelques égratignures sur les bras, les jambes et le visage. Son haut blanc était salis par la terre et son pentalon en lin noir comportait quelques tous qui semblaient être apparus après sa chute. Elle était pied nu mais ses jolies petits pieds n'étaient pas atteint par le mal. Elle avait un jolie bracelet à la cheville, le pendentif qui y était accroché attira l'attention de Clopin, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose …

Il revint à la jument.

-Je vais t'attacher à la caravane, je vais la déposer dans son lit et nous irons jusqu'à la cour des miracles comme ça.

La jument n'emettait aucune objection, il allongeas donc la belle dans son lit, l'intérieur de sa caravane comportait un lit bien fournis avec de beaux draps et de beaux coussins avec des motifs qu'on ne voyaient pas en France, une petite armoire en bois, un tapis certainement étranger aussi et quelque affaires rangés par ci par là comme une bougie ou quelques livres.

« Une lettrée, se dit Clopin, ça devient rependu tout en restant rare ».

Il pris les reines et se dirigea vers la fameuse cour des miracles. C'était un quartier de Paris habité par des truands en tout genre, il y avait une hiérarchie propre à l'endroit qui se remarquait facilement. Clopin passait partout où il le voulait car c'était le grand coësre, le roi de la cour des miracles. Tout le monde le connaissait, le respectait. Un cagoux (un lieutenant du grand coësre) vint à lui.

-Où étiez vous grand coësre ? Nous vous cherchions. dit-il assez calmement.

-Ce cheval est venu me chercher et m'a amené à sa maîtresse en danger, elle est dans la caravane, je l'amène chez moi pour lui apporter les soins nécessaires.

-Savez vous qui est cette femme ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle à besoin d'aide.

Clopin le regardait avec insistance, il était prudent d'ordinaire mais il ne laissait tomber personne ayant des problèmes et semblant hors de la société car, en sa place de grand coësre, il se devait d'aider les truands, vagabonds, voleurs, rejetés qui demanderaient sont aide.

-On procédera à une interrogation quand elle sera réveillé.

-Et si elle était un danger pour la cour des miracles ? demanda le cagoux.

-C'est une femme qui est tombé dans un fossé, elle avait tout l'air de vouloir cueillir des plantes car elle avait un petit couteau en main. Ceci est sa caravane sans nul doute, elle ne possède pas grand-chose et semble avoir voyagé vu les mots étrangers écrits sur sa caravane. Alors c'est une vagabonde et qu'est ce qu'on fait des vagabonds ?

-On les aide … répondit le cagoux dépité.

-Très bien ! Maintenant je vais chez moi.

Clopin continua sa route, arrêta la caravane devant sa maison, elle était grande, en pierre avec des poutres se bois apparentes. Il détacha la jument de la caravane, pris la femme dans ses bras et rentra chez lui. Les habitants alentours regardaient la scène avec un peu d'étonnement, à vrai dire, le grand coësre n'avait jamais était proche d'une femme à part des prostituées de la cour des miracles qui battent des cils pour ses beaux yeux et son incroyable agilité dont elles parlaient toutes entre elles. Certaines de ces dernières étaient présentes et regardaient leur grand coësre faire entrer une femme inconnue chez lui.

-Qui c'est celle là ? demanda la plus grande derrière son éventail.

-Je ne sais pas mais tout cela ne me plaît pas. répondit l'autre plus petite.

La jalousie était palpable tant bien sur leur visage, dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestuelles. Toutes deux décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait après leurs prochains clients.

Clopin, lui, avait allongé la femme qu'il portait sur une couche couverte de coussin de plusieurs couleurs. La pièce du bas où ils se trouvaient était un grand salon avec plusieurs coussins à terre, sur la partie gauche de la pièce, qui entouraient un tapis au tond rouge orangé, sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une cheminée qui semblait avoir était allumée il y a quelques heures à peine. Dans la partie droite se trouvait une table en bois brut entourée de quatre chaises en bois et en osier pour les assises, le mur de droite était creusé d'une alcôve qui donnait sur une cuisine munie d'un four à bois, d'une petite cheminée utilisée pour la cuisson, de quelques armoires et toutes sortes de bocaux qui contenait des herbes et autres ingrédients de cuisine. En face de la porte se trouvait un escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait une chambre muni de deux armoires et d'une couche deux places laissés à l'abandon mais propre, une autre chambre avec à peu près la même disposition qui était la chambre de Clopin, une salle d'eau avec une baignoire semblant avoir était récupérée dans la maison d'un noble, une cheminée pour chauffer l'eau et un paravent peint un peu abîmé par l'humidité.

Clopin alla chercher du tissus dans un tiroir de l'armoire de sa chambre, dans ce petit tiroir était rangé plusieurs bandelettes de tissus qui lui servait de bandage pour les blessures. Il pris aussi une petite bouteille contenant une décoction désinfectante et descendit la soigner. Il examina son bras, il ne semblait pas cassé mais il comportait une égratignures qui saignait et un gros ematomes, il désinfecta la plaie et mis un bandage sur la casi totalité de son bras de façon à ce qu'il reste plié car il lui semblait qu'il était fêlé. Ensuite il désinfecta les blessures de ses jambes et de son visage. Quand tout fut finis il la laissa se reposer.

Viviane ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un toit avec des poutres apparentes. Elle se demanda où elle était car elle se souvenait de sa chute dans le fossé et d'avoir violement heurté quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Plus elle se réveillait et plus une douleur dans son bras gauche se réveillait aussi, elle fit une mine qui exprimait la douleur tout en essayant de regarder son bras. Elle se redressa et vit que son bras était bandé et toutes ses blessures soignées.

« Quelqu'un c'est occupé de moi … Comment m'as trouvé cette personne ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la moindre trace de son sauveur ou sa sauveuse. Elle s'assit au bord de la couche, regarda et examina une nouvelle fois son bras qui lui faisait très mal.

-Oh vous êtes réveillé ? Essayez de ne pas trop bouger votre bras, je pense qu'il est fêlé.

Viviane releva la tête et vit un homme, il avait une grande bande de tissus entre ses mains gantées, il avait le visage un peu allongé finissant sur une barbichette pointue, il avait un nez plutôt prohiminant mais qui lui allait bien et des yeux noirs expressifs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient assez longs pour effleurer ses épaules et sortaient de son chapeau qui cachait son front. Il était plutôt mince mais semblait assez musclé sous son habits en tissus multicolor. Tout dans son accoutrement laissait penser que c'était un saltimbanque, un charmant saltimbanque.

-Hum … merci de vous être occupé de moi.

Il s'approcha avec son tissus et lui passa dans son dos pour l'accrocher au dessus de son épaule droite et plaça son bras dedans pour le soutenir. Son visage était proche de celui de Viviane mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

-De rien, c'est normal d'aider les autres non ?

-Vous êtes bien le seul à penser ça.

-C'est bien triste. il attrapa sa main de façon très douce et prudente. Vous pouvez bouger vos doigts ?

Elle fit bouger ses doigts sans problème, elle ressentait juste une douleur dans le bras.

-Si vous y arrivez c'est que votre bras n'est pas cassé et c'est bien. Dites moi, comment vous vous appelez ?

-Viviane Lancefleurie et vous ?

-Clopin Trouillefou, c'est un jolie nom que vous avez, vous êtes une noble ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Non pas du tout, je ne suis qu'une vagabonde. D'ailleurs où est ma jument et ma caravane ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre jument dois vagabonder dans le quartier et votre caravane et devant la maison.

-Ah je suis soulagé ! Mais dites moi, où est ce qu'on est ?

-Vous êtes à Paris dans une cour des miracles.

-Une cour des miracles ?

-C'est un quartier pris par des truands et où aucune loi du pays ne marche, il n'y a que celle émise par les dirigeants de la cour qui s'appliquent ici.

-Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'endroits existaient.

-Pour y rentrer vous devez être un truand, un vagabond ou toute autre personne étant rejeté par la société, sinon vous êtes pendu sans procès.

-C'est plutôt dur comme façon de faire. elle le regardait avec un air un peu amusé.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous choquer tant que ça. répondit-il en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas du genre cruelle mais je trouve ça juste. elle le regarda dans les yeux, son regard exprimait la souffrance du passé qu'elle avait vécu à cause des français et de la société.

-Je vois. il quitta son regard qui, sans le déranger, lui donnait une sensation étrange qui l'obligea à coupé court à cet échange. Hum … vous … hum … il perdait ses moyens puis repris ses esprits. Est-ce que vous voulez rester à la cour des miracles ?

Viviane fut d'abord surprise de cette proposition soudaine, puis elle se senti chanceuse et se réjouit de cette demande, elle pourrait enfin arrêter de vagabonder et mener à bien ses projets.

-Oui j'en serais ravi. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Leurs regards se croiserent une nouvelle fois et ils firent durer cet échange qui semblait les ravir autant que les embarrasser. Clopin coupa ce moment de complicité pour l'informer des formalités.

-Hum … d'abord je dois vous faire un interrogatoire en bonne et dut forme, ce n'est qu'une formalité mais je dois vous connaître un peu plus pour vous acceptez ici définitivement.

-Est-ce que vous êtes une personne importante ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-On m'appelle le grand coësre, c'est l'équivalent d'un roi.

-Oh excusez moi messire. elle émis un petit ricanement.

-Vous pouvez juste m'appeler Clopin. dit-il en riant aussi.

-D'accord … Clopin.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau amusé et curieux.

-J'allais me faire une infusion vous en voulez ?

-Avec plaisir. elle sourit.

Il s'arrêta net. Le sourire de Viviane fit faire un bond à son cœur. Pouvait on dégager autant de beauté en étant simplement humain ? C'est cette question qui fit naître dans ma tête des hommes le sentiment que ce n'était qu'une sorcière leur lançant un sort. Clopin pris l'idée au sérieux pendant quelques secondes et se dit que c'était puéril d'avoir le même raisonnement que ces abrutis qui traîtent n'importe qui de différent d'impie. Elle le regardait pourtant avec curiosité, il se frotta les yeux et partis vers la cuisine.

-Venez vous asseoir à ma table.

-Vous allez bien ?

La question lui parut comme une épée traversant son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « votre beauté m'a désarçonné » ce serait avoué son nouveau point sensible à une inconnue. Les gitans on pour habitude d'apprendre à connaître les personnes qu'ils rencontrent avant d'aller plus loin et le mariage ne concrétise pas forcément une relation. Mais cette femme était la première qui lui faisait ressentir tant de choses en si peu de temps.

-Oui, oui je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il alla se réfugier dans sa cuisine, Viviane le regardait partir étonnée, il lui tournait le dos et semblait fuir son regard. Elle se remémora quelques scènes du passé : certains hommes devenaient rouge la première fois, certains faisaient les languissants sans attendre les présentations et d'autres étaient gênés, mais lui semblait … atteint ? Touché ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, même pas lui. Quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte, coupant la réflexion de Viviane, elle alla ouvrir entendant Clopin faire l'infusion dans la cuisine.

-Je vais ouvrir ! dit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, il était absorbé dans sa préparation, il faisait les choses dans le désordre, il mis l'eau froide dans sa théière en terre cuite avant de la faire chauffer, Viviane lui faisait un effet plutôt fort mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il mis son visage entre ses mains et se massa les tempes. « C'est impossible … je ne peux pas perdre mes moyens si facilement. Moi qui côtoie facilement les femmes et les amène dans mon lit aussi sec … ».

Pendant ce temps Viviane avait ouvert la porte et tomba face aux deux prostituées de toute à l'heure.

-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle était plus belle que nous. dit la plus petite.

-Ce n'est même pas une espagnole ! ricana l'autre.

-Vous voulez quelque chose mesdames ? demanda Viviane.

-Mesdames ? s'étonna la plus grande. Nous ne sommes pas des dames.

-Nous sommes les … filles de joies de messire Clopin.

Elles ricanèrent en cœur, la plus grande s'eventait, elles avaient toutes les lueurs de la malice dans le regard. Viviane s'étonna de cette information, Clopin semblait très bien et galant, mais sachant que c'est le roi de cet endroit ce n'était plus si étonnant. Bizarrement Viviane en était affecté, elle se sentit déçue et triste en même temps sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine pour voir si elle l'apercevait et s'intéressa de nouveau aux deux prostituées.

-Vous lui voulez quoi ? dit Viviane avec une pointe d'amertume.

-On venait voir quelle poule il venait de ramener. dit la plus petite.

-Mais apparemment sa nouvelle poule est toute abîmé.

-Quel dommage … est ce lui qui vous as fait ça ?

-Quel vilain ce Clopin !

Elles ricanèrent de plus belle, ce qui énerva Viviane. « Une poule ? Elles pensent vraiment que je suis sa poule ? ». Heureusement Viviane n'était pas dupe et Clopin n'avait pas (ou du moins pas encore) les façons d'un homme qui essaierait de la faire venir dans son lit.

-Écoutez, je suis juste une vagabonde qui est tombé dans un fossé et Clopin m'a trouvé et m'a soigné alors je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Clopin qui venait d'arriver derrière Viviane de façon discrète.

Viviane se décala et semblait surprise.

-Oh Clopin … dit la plus petite des deux prostituées. Nous sommes Mardi et le Mardi c'est mon tour vous le savez, seulement le soleil et déjà en train de se coucher et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous.

-Dites surtout que c'est parce que j'ai ramené une femme à la maison et que vous venez voir ce qu'il en est.

Les deux pâlirent à cette affirmation. Clopin appuya son avant bras sur l'encolure de la porte, légèrement au dessus de sa tête et s'y appuya.

-Dites le si vous êtes jalouses.

Viviane regarda Clopin, il avait un regard languissant et sûr de lui, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu comme ça et se dit qu'il la voyait peut être comme une « poule ».

De son côté Clopin appréciait la scène, créer autant d'émotion chez une femme est toujours plaisant. Il tourna sa tête vers Viviane, elle avait un regard dépité, les sourcils haussés et semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se calma voyant que la situation ne faisait pas l'effet voulu sur elle.

-Écoute Esperenza, je ne te commanderai pas ce soir. Et vous deux ne venez plus importuner mon amie.

Elles partirent énervées. Viviane repris confiance en Clopin, il avait changé radicalement quand il avait vu qu'elle n'aimai pas cette situation et l'a protégé des ragots de ces femmes. Il ferma la porte et indiqua à Viviane de s'asseoir. Il servit l'infusion.

-Désolé que ces femmes vous est importuné et d'avoir était si … hautain ?

-Non ça va, vous vous êtes rattrapé sur la fin. elle ricana. Donc … vous avez des … « favorites » ?

-Mmmh … en ma qualité de grand coësre, je n'ai cherché que la facilité et à vrai dire je n'ai jamais était assez attiré par une femme pour m'engager alors je profite de la vie.

-Je vois.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il ne comptait pas et ne pouvait pas mentir, ses grand yeux bleus qui le scrutaient le forçaient à dire la vérité. Ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux, grands, intenses …

-Après tout avec mon passé je ne vais pas vous blâmer. dit-elle en ricanant.

-Oh euh … je croyais que je vous avez rebuté.

-Voyons, il n'y a pas que les hommes qui ont le droit de se faire plaisir.

Il la regarda intéressé et amusé en même temps, elle semblait assumer complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire tout en étant gêné. Elle baissait la tête vers sa tasse en rigolant un peu, elle levait des fois les yeux pour croisés le regard de Clopin.

-Vous voulez bien me raconter ? De toute façon vous êtes sensé me raconter votre parcours pour l'interrogatoire.

-Alors je vais m'y mettre. A condition que vous fassiez de même pour vous.

-D'accord.

Ils sourirent de façon complice et curieuse, Viviane pris sa tasse entre ses deux mains et commença à raconter son histoire.

-Je suis d'origine française, je suis né dans une petite bourgade du sud. Ma mère s'appelait Marie et c'était une herboriste, le problème c'est qu'elle était prise pour une sorcière par grand nombre de personne. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu faire une quelconque magie, elle soignait les gens et c'était tout. J'avais 8 ans quand un groupe de religieux était venu la prévenir et ils lui ont demandé de se repentir, ce qu'elle fit car ma mère était religieuse. Après ils l'ont laissé tranquille. J'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère m'a dit qu'il l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi, il ne se sentait pas de devenir père apparemment. Ensuite, quelques années plus tard, il y eu de nouvelles rumeurs sur ma mère, cette fois il se disait qu'elle faisait de la magie noire et certaines personnes l'avaient vu aller au sabbat. Moi je ne l'ai vu partir qu'une fois tard mais c'est tout et je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette histoire mais à mes 16 ans elle fut arrêter et brûlé devant mes yeux. Quand j'ai su qu'ils voulaient aussi me brûler je me suis enfuis et j'ai commencé ma vie de vagabonde.

-Vous êtes religieuse comme votre mère ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas avoir la foi en quelque chose qui brûle des innocents pour le bien d'un Dieu quelconque.

-Je vois, je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que vous là-dessus, beaucoup de gitans se font brûler alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Mais bon, continuez votre histoire.

-Ensuite j'ai beaucoup voyagé, je suis passé par plusieurs phases. Au début je me faisait poursuivre par les inquisiteurs, je suis donc passé par plusieurs pays pour les semer et finalement j'ai pris goût au voyage. J'ai rencontré ma jument un jour de grand froid alors que j'étais en royaume germanique, elle m'a guidé vers une bâtisse de paysans alors que la neige tombé en gros flocon et que j'étais couverte que d'une simple peau de bête. Je l'ai donc appelé Neige. Ce sont ses gentils paysans qui m'ont offert la caravane, je ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'ils disaient car je venais d'arriver dans le royaume, mais apparemment ils ont voulu m'aider. Maintenant ça fait 13 ans que je vagabonde de pays en royaumes, de régions en villes et je suis venu sur Paris pour trouver un endroit où m'arrêter.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre seule ?

-De la chasse, du marchandage et un peu d'astuces. Beaucoup d'homme m'ont proposé la prostitution mais j'ai trop d'honneur pour ça, le premier qui a essayé de me toucher malgré moi s'est retrouvé la langue coupé.

-Quel caractère. il rigola. Et qu'en est il du batifolage dont vous me parliez ?

-Vous attendiez que j'en parle n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis curieux par rapport à ça effectivement.

-D'accord je vais vous raconter. dit-elle en rigolant aussi. Que vous soyez une femme ou un homme il y a toujours des désirs, des envies que vous devez assouvir alors quand je trouvais un homme qui le plaisait, je faisais un peu connaissance avec lui et lui proposais une nuit sans lendemain, c'est-à-dire : on passe la nuit ensemble et ensuite je pars. Certaine fois je passais plusieurs nuit avec un homme mais j'essayais de le faire peu car après ils pensent que je voulais une relation sérieuse avec eux et ce n'est pas ce que je recherchais. Aussi ça permet d'avoir des attentions agréables, de la gentillesse, de l'affection que j'avais que peu.

-Mmh je vois. Je pense que je recherche la même chose que vous en faisant ça.

-Sauf que vous c'est des prostituées régulières.

-Certes mais elles ne me demandent pas de payer, apparemment c'est un « plaisir de passer du temps avec moi ». dit-il en refaisant les deux femmes de tout à l'heure.

Viviane rigolait de plus belle, son imitation était parfaite, la main devant la bouche, un petit rictus narquois, un regard malicieux et une petite voix gloussante.

-Les deux paraissaient offusquées. rigolait Viviane.

-Esperenza et Juanita sont très orgueilleuses comme prostituées.

-Elles sont peut être attachés à leur titre de prostituées officielles du grand coësre.

-Pourtant j'ai bien dit que je ne ferais ni favorites ni d'attaches particulières.

-Vous avez bien raison, il ne faut pas s'attacher aux personnes événementiels. elle ricana.

-Ça vous ai déjà arrivé ?

-De tomber amoureuse ? Non jamais. Et vous ?

-Non plus.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, pendant ce moment chacun scrutaient le moindre geste, le moindre signal que pourrait émettre l'autre, c'était un moment de compréhension absolu, le temps c'était arrêté, on n'entendais que leurs souffles haleter dans cette tension palpable. Viviane baissa les yeux la première, son visage avait un peu rougis, il esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle bu son infusion en essayant de regarder ailleurs.

-Elle est très bonne votre infusion Clopin.

-Merci ! C'est moi qui ai ramassé les plantes que je met dedans.

-Vous vous y connaissez en plantes ? elle semblait intéressé.

-Quand on est un vagabond si on ne s'y connaît pas en plantes on meurt.

-Vous avez sûrement raison … d'ailleurs vous m'avez pas raconté votre vie comme vous m'aviez promis.

-Alors je vais honorer ma promesse.

Il bu une gorgée de son infusion, la posa doucement sur la table et raconta à son tour son histoire.

-Je suis né en Espagne, j'ai connus ma mère et mon père quand j'étais petit mais ils m'ont vite fait partir à bord d'une caravane de gitans pour me faire fuir la misère et la guerre. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas de souvenir net de mes parents, les gitans qui m'ont élevés m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient accueillis quand j'avais 5 ans. J'ai beaucoup voyagé étant enfant mais surtout en France, on s'est établis à Paris lorsque j'avais 12 ans, depuis je fais le saltimbanque dans les rues. On m'a élus grand coësre quand j'avais 18 ans alors ça fait (il compta sur ses doigts) 12 ans que je suis à la tête de cet endroit.

-Donc vous avez 30 ans ?

-Exactement. Je suis vieux n'est pas ?

-J'ai 29 ans je ne vais rien vous redire.

-Alors nous sommes dans la même situation.

-Apparemment oui.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et partagèrent quelques anecdotes de leur passé qui faisaient d'eux des « vieux » comme ils disaient. Qu'on soit une femme ou un homme, quand on a passé la vingtaine et qu'on est pas marié c'est qu'il y a un problème, si on a pas d'enfant à 25 ans c'est encore pire mais nos deux protagonistes étaient dans le même bateau.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez arrêter de vagabonder maintenant, pourquoi cette prise de conscience ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerai trouvé un homme qui puisse rester à mes côtés et avec qui je pourrais fonder une famille.

-C'est une requête bien noble. Je devrai peut être aussi me penché sur la question.

-Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua Viviane en regardant par la fenêtre, je devrai peut être vous laisser ou Esperenza va être jalouse. Merci pour l'infusion ! Je vais rejoindre ma caravane.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais la main de Clopin la rattrapa par son bras valide. Elle se retourna légèrement.

-Vous pouvez rester si vous en avez l'envie. J'ai deux chambres et vous passerai une meilleure nuit dans une maison au chaud avec une bonne couverture plutôt que dans votre caravane.

Clopin marquait un point, Viviane avait froid dans sa caravane. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il lâcha son bras.

-Et Esperenza ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir.

Le cœur de Viviane battait la chamade, le regard de Clopin, sûr et clair, transperça sa propre volonté.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu … elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Je veux bien rester merci.

Il sourit satisfait. Il la fit monter, lui montra la salle d'eau et la chambre où elle allait coucher. Elle pris le temps d'aller souhaiter la bonne nuit à sa jument qui semblait rassuré de voir sa maîtresse en meilleure santé. Elle fit les présentations entre elle et Clopin, ce qu'il trouva plutôt bizarre au début mais vit très vite que la bête était intelligente. Ensuite ils remontèrent et s'arretèrent en haut des escaliers. Ils se regardaient attendant que l'autre disent quelque chose, c'est Clopin qui brisa le silence qui devenait gênant.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, si vous voulez quoi que ce soi ma chambre est juste ici.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Clopin.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-N'y faites pas attention, je m'occupe de ça, allez dormir.

-Bonne chance et bonne nuit.

-Merci.

Il se sourirent mutuellement, elle entra dans sa chambre et il redescendit les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Esperenza portant une robe rouge légère qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules, c'était la robe qu'elle portait spécialement pour lui. Il dégluti sentant un certains désir monter en lui a la vision de cette belle femme qui s'offrait à lui. Esperenza était plutôt petite, les cheveux noirs bouclés très souvent attachés, une taille bien dessiné et mince, elle faisait rêver quelques truands. Ce soir des petites lèvres pulpeuses étaient relevé d'un rouge pétant et ses yeux marrons étaient cernés de noir. Elle s'était faite belle pour lui et il n'y était pas insensible. Elle entra sans invitation et monta les escaliers, une fois en haut elle se tourna voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit, alors elle pris une pose aguicheuse.

-Tu ne viens pas mon Clopin ?

Elle pris sa voix suave qu'il aimait tant, il se tourna résolu et lui dit :

-Esperenza je ne veux plus te voir ici.

C'était un coup dur pour la jeune femme qui pensé être sa favorite. Elle se remis droite et descendit les escaliers pour venir contre Clopin, sa poitrine contre son buste, ses mains le caressait des épaules à son bas ventre.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu es sûr ? lui chuchotait-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Il frissonna d'envie, ses cheveux sentait la rose, un parfum qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il mis son visage dans ces derniers, passa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de les rapprocher des siennes. Après quelques caresses échangées, il s'arrêta et la repoussa .

-Esperenza tu dois partir maintenant.

Son regard était dur, il savait que si elle faisait encore quelque chose de semblable il n'allait sûrement plus pouvoir revenir en arrière et pourtant sa décision était prise.

-Dit aux autres que je ne veux plus les voir chez moi aussi.

-Alors tu viendra nous voir n'est ce pas ?

-Non.

Il lui montra la sortie. Elle regarda la porte dépité, tapa du pied de façon à montrer son mécontentement.

-C'est à cause de cette femme n'est ce pas ?

Il ne répondait pas, il gardait son regard dur, Esperenza était au bord des larmes.

-Tourtes les prostituées vous donnent une partie du paradis qu'elles ne peuvent plus atteindre en espérant que vous les ferez sortir de cette affreuse situation et vous nous abandonnez pour les beaux yeux d'une française ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

-Oh si c'est ce que je crois ! Très bien je pars.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partis, quelques pas plus tard elle se retourna pour voir si il la regardait encore mais sa porte s'était déjà refermée. Elle se mis à pleurer et courut comme pour échapper à cette situation cruelle.

Clopin, lui, espérait juste que Viviane n'avait rien entendu de tout cela. Il monta pour se coucher, cette décision qu'il avait pris était à cause ou grâce à cette femme … Viviane. Mais pas que ! La seule chose dont il se souvient de sa mère était cette phrase : « Si un jour tu ressent un mauvais sentiment en faisant quelque chose, c'est que cette chose ne te convient pas alors arrête » et ce soir, alors que ses mains parcouraient les formes d'Esperenza, il s'est sentis mal. Pour la première et la dernière fois.


	2. Jalousie

Le lendemain matin on frappa à la porte. Viviane était déjà levé, elle avait bien dormis, eu le temps de s'habiller et elle était en train de manger une tartine avec le pain qu'elle venait d'acheter et la confiture de fraise qu'elle avait faites. Elle regarda en haut de l'escalier mais aucune trace de Clopin, on frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort, elle décidait donc d'ouvrir.

On aurait dit que toutes les prostituées c'étaient donné rendez vous devant la maison de Clopin, elles avaient l'air énervé et une pleurait dans les bras d'une autre, c'était Esperenza.

-Qui c'est elle ?

-C'est la femme que Clopin avait dans les bras hier ! dit Juanita.

-C'est à cause d'elle tout ça ?

-Oui … à cause de cette femme ! pleurnicha Esperenza

-Où est Clopin ?

-Il doit encore être en train de dormir. répondit Viviane calmement en mangeant sa tartine.

Elles se mirent toutes à parler en même temps, elles criaient que c'était intolérable, d'autres s'indignaient que Viviane soit resté dormir alors qu'il les avait repoussé.

-Tout ça à cause de vous ! cria une plus fort que les autres.

-Oui, à bat la française !

Là Viviane referma la porte le plus vite possible et enclencha le verrou, heureusement la clé était toujours sur la porte quand Clopin était là. Les bruits l'avaient réveillé et il accourut en bas. Il vit Viviane assise à la table, en train de manger calmement ses tartines alors que des femmes en furie tapaient contre la porte, elle avait fermé les rideaux pour ne pas les voir.

Clopin était descendu en trombe, il avait juste enfilé des brais et était sorti à toute allure. Viviane vit son torse bronzé d'espagnol, sa belle musculature d'ordinaire bien caché sous ses vêtements, sans non plus être très très musclé il était très attirant et faisait naître en Viviane un sentiment de sécurité.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Viviane ne répondait pas, elle le regardait, semblant le découvrir. Il ne portait pas son chapeau non plus, il avait un début de calvitie qui lui allait bien et montrait que c'était un homme mûr, ses cheveux étaient un peu en désordre, signe qu'il venait de se lever. C'était un spectacle dans lequel Viviane était complètement absorbé, elle le contemplait. Il la dévisagea puis se regarda lui-même et compris d'où venait la confusion de Viviane, il était pas peu fier mais n'en faisait pas tant de façon. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui répondit.

-Euh … ce sont vos « poules » qui crient à la révolte devant chez vous.

-Vous êtes étonnement calme.

-Votre porte est en bois massif et le verrou ne risque pas de casser sous le coup de bras de femme.

Il rigola.

-Vous avez un sang froid sans faille.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de sortir dans cet accoutrement devant elles.

-Pourquoi donc ? Elles ont l'habitude vous savez.

La main de Viviane se crispa sur sa tartine assez fortement pour en faire jaillir quelque miette, son regard était devenu un peu noir, elle imaginait les scènes comme celle d'hier mais avec la suite, parce que oui, elle les avait entendu. Ces pensées la faisait réagir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Clopin s'était rapproché, il avait un main sur le dos de sa chaise et une main posée sur la table devant elle, il était penché en avant et leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à un avant bras de distance.

-Ça vous énerve de m'imaginer avec une autre femme ?

Il avait vu juste, trop juste. Viviane devint pourpre de surprise d'abord, un peu de gêne ensuite et elle détourna son regard sur sa tartine.

-Peut être bien, peut être pas.

Il pris son menton dans sa main nu, elle n'avait jamais était au contact avec ses mains jusqu'à maintenant. Il la força à tourner la tête vers lui, leurs visages étaient maintenant à une dixaine de centimètres de distance.

-Je peux être exclusivement à vous si vous le désirez.

Le sang de Viviane ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur battait la chamade. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, Viviane ne bougeait pas ne savant pas quoi répondre. Un désir certain montait en elle, il faisait pétiller toutes les cellules de son corps, réveillait ses sens, son haleine effleurait sa bouche. « Une dernière fois, je peux cédé à la tentation une dernière fois non ? » pensait-elle. Il passa son autre main contre sa joue et l'embrassa langoureusement. Viviane en avait des frissons, ses lèvres étaient agréables et expérimentés. Le desir montait entre eux, Viviane commença a lui carresser le torse de sa main valide, elle descendit jusqu'au dessus de ses brais. Clopin sentit ses doigts doux effleuré sa peau et sa lui suffisait pour perdre complètement la tête. Il l'a prit par les cuisses, la souleva et l'emmena en la portant dans sa chambre.

Il l'allongea, se hissa au dessu d'elle et lui embrassa le cou. Il faisait attention à son bras blessé. Il commença a ecarter son haut de son épaule, vit son épaule nue. Il passa ses mains sous le tissus, le fit remonter et l'enleva en prenant soin du bras bandé, ses seins étaient fermes et bien rond, il prit un teton entre ses dents et le mordilla. Viviane ne s'y attendait pas et émisun gemissement de plaisir et de surprise combiné. De son autre main il malaxait son deuxième sein. Elle avait croisé déjà beaucoup d'homme mais Clopin avait un doigté et un savoir faire plutot impressionnant, elle gemit plus d'une fois sous son touché, il faisait naitre un desir ardent en elle. Elle caressait son torse, cela lui procurait des frissons, elle descendit vers ses brais et cette fois elle passa la main sur son membre qui était réveillé, elle sentit tout son corp se crisper au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle effleurer ses parties intimes. Il mordit son sein un peu plus fort sous l'envie qui montait en lui. Il lacha ses seins, remonta pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle frissonna. Il descendit une main vers son pentalon, l'autre lui servait à le soutenir. Il se redressa et lui enleva son bas, la vue qu'il avait était délicieuse, son ventre plat, sa peau parfaite, ses cuisses maigres et ses parties intimes sans aucune pilosité. Il frémit, aucune femme ne lui avait fait un effet pareil, même nue.

Elle se redressa pour embrasser son torse, il frémit encore plus, balançant sa tête en arrière. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant comme si à chaque seconde elle pouvait s'évaporer comme un rêve, ils étaient pris d'une extase intense. Elle entreprit de lui enlever ses brais, il l'aida car avec un bras ce n'était pas évident.Son membre était dréssé, dur et fier. Il la fit se rallonger, elle carressa son pénis de la racine jusqu'au gland, son souffle devenait plus profond, un râle discret se fit entendre alors quelle tournait son doigt autour de son gland. Son regard était devenu sauvage, son souffle aussi ardeur que celui d'un dragon. Il degagea sa main de son membre, l'embrassa, embrassa son cou, ses seins son ventre, son sexe. Viviane se cambra sous le désir, il sortir sa langue pour faire des ronds autour de son clitoris, elle empoigna le drap aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, des gémissements plus fort que toute à l'heure s'echappaient de sa bouche rose. Chaques coup de langue était insupportable tellement cela lui procurait du plaisir, elle aurait voulu lui crier de ne jamais arrêter, ses ronds devinrent plus rapide, elle avait chaud, elle perdait la tête. Elle lui attrapa le visage pour le decoller de ses levres du bas, se redressa et l'attira vers son visage. Quand ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes elle lui dit :

\- Pénétrez moi.

Cette demande claire, sans détour avec si peu de pudeur lui fit perdre haleine et il ne se fit pas attendre. Il la plaqua contre le lit, lui tenant son poignet d'une main et reposait son corps sur l'autre bras. Il pénétra en elle d'un coup sec, elle gémis et il émis un son proche de celui des fauves. Il commenca ses vas et viens, elle gemissait au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il accélérait de plus en plus, allait de plus en plus profondément. Il sortit de ses entrailles pour se mettre les jambes croisés et l'attira sur lui. Ses mouvements de hanches étaient delicieux, il passait ses mains dans le bas de son dos et sur ses fesses fermes et douces, il guidait ses mouvements. Quand elle bougeait c'était tout son être qui frémissait. Elle alla plus vite, décidément très expérimenté elle aussi. Ses seins frottaient son torse, il la mordit quand le cou, des frissons la parcourait et il pouvait sentir la chair de poule sous ses doigts. Elle accélérait sa danse, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus intenses, il voulu reprendre le contrôle et se mis a genoux et la fit basculé en arrière de manière a ce qu'elle face le pond. Elle étaittres souple. Il s'agripa à ses hanches pour lui faire faire les mouvements qu'il voulait. Cette position fit que le membre de Clopin tapait sur la paroie avant de son vagin et elle sentit un intense plaisir parcourir son corps comme un éclair. Il accelera les mouvements, ils haletaient, ils gémissaient, c'était un moment de pure plaisir. Ils jouirent en même temps dans un dernier mouvement intense.

Clopin la fit se rallonger, vint au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Oh Clopin ... disait elle essoufflé.

Il lui carressa les cheveux et s'embrasserent. Ils partagèrent une dernière étreinte et s'habillerent, Clopin aida Viviane avec son bras.

-Est ce une nuit sans lendemain comme vous aimez tant ? Allez vous partir ? ses yeux communiquait son envie de la voir rester.

-Et vous, pas d'attachement ? elle le regardait avec espoir et curiosité.

-J'ai complètement oublié les prostituées ! dit-il.

-Elles ont cessé de frapper à la porte ?

-On dirait bien.

Il descendit, alla tirer les rideau et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Il sortir en trombe, Viviane était sur ses talons. Clopin mis la main sur sa bouche, exaspéré par le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux. Viviane vit sa caravane qui commençait à prendre feu, mes prostituées se vengeaient à leur manière.

-Ma … ma caravane …

-Je suis désolé … lui dit Clopin faiblement.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mes livres !

Elle courut jusqu'à sa caravane enflammée, sa jument était paniqué à la vue du feu et hué devant leur ancienne maison. Clopin essaya de rattraper Viviane en lui criant que c'était trop dangereux. Elle ouvrit la porte encore intacte de son seul bras valide, entra et pris un sac. Elle y en fourna tout ses livres, sa plume et son encrier. Un bout du toit tomba juste à côté d'elle, ce qui l'a surpris assez pour pousser un cris. Clopin était juste à l'entrée et l'aida à sortir en lui attrapant la main, il la tira en dehors de l'habitacle et il l'a serra contre lui. Ils regardèrent la caravane brûler. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Viviane se dégagea des bras de Clopin et demanda à rester seule avec sa jument. Cette dernière était venu à ses côtés et elles regardèrent toutes deux leur passé partir en cendre.

-Et voilà Neige … Je pense qu'on ne bougera plus désormais.

Viviane était choqué. Elle était là et ne bougeait plus, même quand la caravane avait finit d'être mangé par le feu.

-Vous êtes fières de vous ? demanda Clopin aux prostituées.

-Elle ne mérite que ça !

-C'est à cause d'elle que Esperenza est malheureuse !

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Esperenza avança, ses yeux étaient entouré du noir d'hier qui avait coulé avec les larmes.

-Elle nous a retiré notre privilège sur vous ! cria-t-elle.

-Déjà vous n'avez aucun privilèges sur moi, de plus c'était une assez bonne raison pour brûler sa maison ?

Aucune ne répondirent. Une femme amoureuse en recherche de vengeance peu devenir très cruelle.

-Allez vous en et que je ne vous revois plus. dit-il froidement.

Toutes partirent en rouspètant, sauf Esperenza. Clopin lui tournait le dos, il regardait Viviane, la main derrière le cou, attendant qu'elle veuille bien bouger, il fit un pas vers elle mais Esperenza ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement.

-Clopin !

Il se retourna, étonné.

-Tu n'en a pas eu assez ? demanda-t-il durement.

-Clopin … elle se mit à pleuré pour le plus grand malheur de Clopin. Je … je vous aime !

Il haussa un sourcil. Cette nouvelle ne lui fit pas plus d'effet, à vrai dire il s'en doutait un peu et c'est pour ça qu'il essayait de la voir le moins souvent. Il convenait avec chaque prostitué qui venait dans son lit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'histoire d'amour, pas d'attache et pas de suite possible. Mais Esperenza portait bien son nom.

-Écoute Esperenza, tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait convenu ?

-Je pensais être spéciale pour vous … C'est donc un sentiment non partagé ?

-Effectivement, je ne ressent rien pour toi Esperenza.

Elle partit en pleurant. Il se retourna vers Viviane pour voir si elle avait bougé mais rien, elle était planté là devant le tas de cendre qui était autrefois sa maison. Même sa jument ne comprenait pas sa réaction et essayait de la faire bouger avec quelques coups de tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, mis sa main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne réagit pas sur le moment, quelques secondes après elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir tomber.

-Vous avez dit que je pouvais rester chez vous n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Vous pouvez y restez autant de temps que vous le voulez.

Il arborait un sourire débordant de compassion, ses yeux exprimaient exactement le même sentiment avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaça de son bras droit du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait et fondit en larme. Clopin fut d'abord surpris puis il répondit à son étreinte, il lui frottait le dos de ses mains douces.

-Ça va aller.

Quand Viviane eu finis de faire sortir toute la tristesse de son corps, ils rentrèrent dans à la maison. Clopin lui fit une infusion, elle semblait encore touché.

-Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas que je reste ?

En disant ça, elle repensait à ce qu'il qu'il s'était passé juste avant et souris. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille après tout et elle avait finis dans son lit plus tôt que prévu. Elle tournait son index tout autour de la tasse en suivant les bords, Clopin la regardait faire calmement. Entre temps il était allé enfilé une chemise blanche mais ne portait pas ses gants.

-Si c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposé en premier c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse, elle devait penser à sa caravane, à ses souvenirs qui s'envolaient. Elle repris sa comtemplation du liquide.

-Dites moi, que sont ces livres que vous êtes allé chercher au péril de votre vie ?

-C'est une drôle manière d'amener la chose. elle rigolait, c'était le but de Clopin. Ce sont des livres … précieux à mes yeux.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus ?

-Peut être un jour.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et bu une gorgée de son infusion. Elle aimait beaucoup celle de Clopin, elle aussi en préparait des fois, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur une élaboration pensé de tisane.

Une fois leurs boissons finies Clopin se leva, se prépara et sortit. Il avait enfilé sa tenue coloré de la veille et accrochait son masque rose qui faisait la moitié de son visage et rendait son nez un peu plus comique en descendant les escaliers.

-Vous avez quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? demandait Viviane.

-Il faut bien gagner sa vie vous savez !

-En parlant de ça, tant que mon bras est cet état je ne peux pas faire grand-chose …

-Ne vous inquiétez, je m'occupe de tout tant que vous avez le bras blessé, vous devez vous ménager. Une fois qu'il sera réparé on pourra vous chercher une maison à vous et vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble. En attendant vous resterez ici, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Il était vraiment attentionné, Viviane sourit, satisfaite de recevoir un peu d'attention. Cependant ce qu'il dit annonçait que ce qu'il c'était passé n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque relation et ça lui dechira le coeur. Elle decida de changer de sujet.

-Vous donnez des spectacles ? J'ai toujours était fasciné par les saltimbanques depuis que je suis petite.

-Je fais des spectacles de marionettes. il en sortit une de la sache qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Regardez.

Clopin lui tendit et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. C'était une marionette à l'effigie son effigie, avec des petites clochettes, un petit chapeau et tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Mais c'est un mini vous !

Elle la prit dans sa main comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux, Clopin la regardait, elle avait les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre quelque chose merveilleux.

-C'est vous qui l'avez faites ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Vous êtes fabuleux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit malgré lui, appuya son menton dans une de ses mains et la regardait observer l'objet de sa conception sous toutes les coutures. Il était fier de ses marionettes mais en cet instant plus que d'ordinaire.

-Je peux venir voir votre spectacle ?

Comment pouvait-il dire non à ses yeux pétillants de curiosité et de volonté ? Il l'invita à le suivre, il lui dit aussi de prendre sa jument avec elle, habituellement il emprunte le cheval d'un de ses cagoux mais comme Neige était présente et semblait s'ennuyer, ils l'amenèrent avec eux. Clopin les dirigeait vers une cariole qui semblait être une scène de théâtre de marionnettes, il attela Neige à celle-ci et ils partirent dans le centre de Paris. Là il se prépara, tapa un peu ses rideaux pour en enlever la poussière. Des enfants l'avaient déjà repéré et venaient déjà former un petit public devant la cariole.

-Vous allez nous racontez quoi aujourd'hui comme histoire ? demanda un petit garçon.

-Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Quasimodo !

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre, quelques parents étaient derrière le petit public, ils restaient debout, parfois ils avaient un regard qui jugeait Clopin et sa manière de vivre, pourtant il était complètement dans son élément et parraissait épanoui. Là il commença à chanter et à raconter l'histoire de Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Claude Frollo et plein d'autre personnages à l'aide de ses marionettes et de sa fabuleuse voix.

Il chantait très bien, sa voix transportait son cœur et celui du public à un moindre niveau. Il jouait aussi très bien, les enfants se prenaient vraiment à l'histoire, les parents aussi des fois. Il faisait rire, pleurer, des fois sursauter. Quand le spectacle fut finis quelques enfants se ruèrent sur lui, il fit semblant de mourir sous leur assaut enfantin. Il pris un petit garçon sur ses genoux et jouait avec lui en faisant des marionettes où simplement en discutant avec lui, tout les enfants semblaient l'adorer.

Viviane le regardait simplement. Son aisance avec les enfants faisait battre son cœur et lui réchauffait le corps d'une sensation de bien être. Un homme proche des enfants … C'était un homme désirable pour elle. Soudain elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée, lui et ses lèvres fines mais bien dessiné contre les siennes, elle se revoit haleter, son cœur battant. Le bruit des enfants la fit revenir à la raison, Clopin la regardait.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh euh … oui, je le suis perdu dans mes pensées.

-C'est qui la dame la bas ? demanda le garçon sur ses genoux.

-C'est une amie à moi. répondit-il.

-C'est ta fiancée ? demanda une petite fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. dit une autre.

-Non nous ne sommes pas fiancé. dit Clopin

Les enfants ne prirent pas en compte la réponse de Clopin et se ruèrent sur Viviane, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

-Dit madame vous vous appelez comment ?

-Viviane et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Anne.

-Et moi je m'appelle Jean !

-Et moi Philippin !

-Doucement les enfants. dit Clopin en arrivant, remarquant que les enfants allaient dangereusement vers son bras gauche. Viviane est blessé il ne faut pas toucher son bras.

Ils les écarta un peu de Viviane, cette dernière s'assit en tailleur, Clopin fit de même à côté d'elle.

-Je crois qu'ils vous aime bien. lui dit-il.

-Les enfants m'a dorent d'ordinaire.

-Vous êtes trop belle madame Viviane ! dit la petite Anne.

-Merci. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout les petits étaient émerveillés par sa beauté, même Clopin ne pu s'empêcher de succomber au charme de son sourire.

-Pourquoi vous la demandez pas en mariage Clopin ? demanda un autre petit.

-Oui ! Elle est belle ! dit encore un autre.

-Si vous vous mariez je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur ! dit une petite.

-Mais tu es trop petite. dit Philippin.

-Les enfants calmez vous nous n'allons pas nous marier. dit calmement Clopin en rigolant. Désolé les enfants mais nous devons partir !

-Oh non ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Viviane vous restez avec nous ? dit Anne en s'accrochant à son bras droit.

-Oui reste !

-S'il te plaît.

Clopin se leva, quelques parents venaient chercher leurs enfants. Il aida Viviane à se relever.

-Après les prostituées de la cour des miracles, vous faites chavirer les enfants des citoyens de Paris, vous avez un pouvoir spécial ?

-Non. dit-elle en rigolant. Ma mère avait le pouvoir de guérir les gens mais elle me disait que ce n'était pas de la magie. Moi j'ai jamais su le faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Il y avait de la lumière qui sortait de ses mains, elle les passaient au dessus d'une blessure ou d'une personne malade et ça guérissait. Elle a même ramené à la vie quelqu'un dont le cœur c'était arrêter quelque minutes avant.

-Si c'est pas de la magie c'est quoi alors ?

-Elle me disait que c'était l'énergie, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que c'était vraiment. Avait vous encore quelque chose à faire ?

-Je dois retourner à la cour des miracles, je dois préparé les festivités de demain.

-Il se passe quelque chose demain ?

-Oui, demain on est le 6 Janvier et c'est le jour du charivari, vous verrez ce que c'est demain !

-D'accord. elle sourit. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais me promener dans Paris avant de revenir.

-Toute seule ?

-Oui je suis capable de me défendre seule.

-D'accord, je ramène votre jument avec moi par rapport à la cariole.

Il commençait à partir, elle resta là hésitante.

-Pour moi, commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas une nuit sans lendemain. dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

-A toute à l'heure !

A peine dit, elle était déjà partit. Ça devait faire parti d'elle de disparaître comme un oiseau qui s'envolerai au moindre bruit suspect. Le coeur de Clopin fit un bon, il sourit. Sur le chemin du retour,il repensa lui aussi à leur matinée toride.

-Je suis un imbécile ! dit-il en se tapant la main contre la figure.

Neige tourna sa tête et le regarda comme pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé cheval.

La jument le pris très mal et se détacha d'un coup de sabot de la cariole ce qui fit tomber Clopin vers l'avant, il atterrit sur le sol, il pu se rattraper avec ses mains.

-Tu es susceptible.

Neige fit un henissement fier et approbateur. Après l'avoir rattaché ils continuèrent leur route sans problème, Clopin rejoint ensuite les truands organisateurs des festivités du charivari pour planifier leur journée de demain.

De son côté Viviane était arrivé sur une grande place où il y avait beaucoup d'animation, elle n'était jamais allé dans une si grande ville. Il y avait beaucoup de belle architecture aussi. Elle se tourna et se trouva face à face à Notre Dame de Paris. Elle en avait entendu parlé mais ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Midi sonnait. Jamais elle n'entrerait dans un bâtiment religieux, ces hommes avaient brûlé sa mère.

Un homme sur un cheval s'approcha d'elle pendant sa contemplation. Il était bien habillé, sûrement un noble.

-Gente Dame, commença-t-il de façon pompeuse, vous m'avait tout l'air d'une française mais vous êtes habillé comme une gitane, qu'êtes vous en vérité ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Écoutez ma Dame, votre beauté me semble hors de portée et cela me plaît, j'aime les femmes de caractères.

Elle roula des yeux et s'écarta tranquillement. En haut des tours de Notre Dame elle pouvait apercevoir une silhouette, plutôt difforme qui lui disait quelque chose.

-Ma Dame, prenait cette rose en gage de mon attachement pour vous.

-Je ne veux pas de votre rose. elle essayait de mieux voir cet homme en haut.

-Que regardez vous ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Oh mais c'est ce cher Quasimodo.

-Quasimodo ? Alors c'était une histoire vrai …

-Pardon ?

Elle ne répondit pas et parti en marchant vite. Le noble qui l'avait accosté était Philippe Varen, un noble du coin qui avait pour but de trouver une femme, il avait jeté donc son dévolu sur Viviane. C'était un jeune homme plutôt charmant mais bien moins âgé que Viviane, il avait 20 ans à peine et 9 ans les séparaient, seulement ça ne suffisait pas à calmer la nouvelle volonté de Philippe, elle devrait même être honoré qu'un si jeune et beau noble veuille bien d'elle. « Elle est peut être déjà marié » se disait-il « mais peu importe ! Je la retrouverais et la ferais mienne ». C'était un homme à la peau très lisse, il n'avait aucune pilosité sur le visage dû au fait qu'il se rasait tout les jours pour plaire à ses dames, il avait les yeux bleu et les cheveux brun qui descendaient jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles. Il portait toujours des tenues un peu cher, des pourpoints, des brais, de belles chaussures en cuir et surtout son éternelle petit chapeau de cuir noir décoré d'une plume d'aigle, avait des embouts pointus à la Robin des Bois. Il tira sur les reines de son cheval, il portait des gants de cuir qui couvraient juste ses mains et ses poignets. Il avait fier allure et beaucoup de jeunes femmes le courtisaient mais il était toujours plus attiré par les femmes plus âgées, l'expérience de vie de ces dernières était bien plus intéressante.

Viviane, elle, retournait à la cour des miracles. Philippe Varen était descendu de son cheval et la suivait de loin pour voir où elle allait. Il passa par des petites rues perdues qu'il ne connaissait même pas. A un certains moment, elle pris une autres petite rue avec de la lumière au bout, Philippe ne tenta pas d'y pénétrer, il observait de loin. Il découvrit la place de la cour des miracles, c'était une place rectangulaire, plutôt grande, il y avait une fontaine et plein d'echoppe et de gens en tout genre. Ils étaient en majorité habillé avec de vieux vêtements, souvent pied nu comme cette chère Viviane et tous avec la peau un peu bronzé. Viviane était un éclat de perle au milieu du sable brun.

-Hé toi ! Le noble ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Philippe avait été repéré par un mendiant, il était accompagné d'un autre truand qui semblait beaucoup plus imposant.

-On aime pas trop les étrangers par ici.

Les deux se mirent à rire. C'est ce que leur disaient les gardes de toutes les villes où ils allaient alors la reprendre était comique pour eux.

-Je suivais une belle dame qui habite ici apparemment.

Les deux truands se regardèrent, revinrent sur Philippe et ils s'approchèrent de lui.

-On verra ce que notre roi en pense !

-Oui amenons le à Clopin.

Philippe sortit son épée, se mis en position défensive.

-Nobles gueux, je ne vous laisserais pas attraper un Varen si facilement.

Les deux truands le séparaient de son cheval, il fit une roulade sur un côté alors que les truands se jetaient sur lui, monta sur son cheval et partit au loin.

Viviane, elle, était arrivé à la maison de Clopin, elle fit toutes les pièces mais il n'était pas là. Elle sortit dans la rue et demanda à une gitane qui passait.

-Excusez moi, savez vous où puis-je trouver Clopin ?

La gitane se tourna vers elle, elle avait la peau bronzé, de grand yeux verts et de long cheveux bouclés et noirs. Elle était très belle, sa taille était fine, ses épaules découverte, ses petits pieds nus semblaient effleuré le sol.

-Oui j'en viens, il est dans la tente là bas, il discute du Charivari. Vous devez être Viviane non ?

-Il vous a parlé de moi ?

-Beaucoup de gens de la cour des miracles vous connaisse déjà à cause de l'incident de ce matin et avant d'aller parlé du programme de demain il m'a parlé de vous.

-Vous êtes du genre … proche ?

-Pas tellement mais je suis un peu l'oreille compréhensive de cet endroit alors les gens viennent se confier à moi.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-On m'appelle Esmeralda.

-Alors c'est vous la femme de son histoire ! Je vais le retrouver, merci pour l'information !

-De rien.

Sur ce Viviane alla en direction de la tente, elle entra timidement. Il y avait une table ronde avec cinq chaises dont quatre servaient, il y avait trois truands et Clopin. Ils discutaient de boissons et de spectacles tout en buvant des bières, trois peintes étaient sur la table et une dans les mains de Clopin. Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers elle, Clopin avait la peinte à la bouche et semblait surpris.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle gaiement.

-Vous n'arrivez plus à vous passer de moi ? dit Clopin en rigolant. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

-L'histoire du spectacle de marionnettes de ce matin c'est une histoire vraie n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la chaise de libre à côté de Clopin.

-Oui elle est vraie, pourquoi ?

-Elle est absolument fabuleuse !! Ça c'est passé quand ?

-Il y a deux ans.

-C'est tout récent alors.

-Vous êtes venu juste pour savoir ça ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui absolument ! Sur ce je vous laisse. elle se releva. Oh je vous pique un peu de ça au passage !

Elle pris la peinte des mains de Clopin, bu trois grosses gorgées et partit. Clopin restait ébahit de la scène qui venait de se produire.

-Sacré femme que tu as trouvé ! dit un des trois autres truands.

-Elle boit la bière comme un homme !

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon cœur. C'est vraie que Viviane était féminine mais elle avait un caractère d'homme quelque fois, forgé par la dure vie qu'elle a mené.

-Tu nous en as déjà parlé tout à l'heure de cette femme mais je ne l'imaginais pas si belle !

-C'est vrai ! Joli poisson que tu nous as péché grand coësre !

-Je ne l'ai pas cherché vous savez. répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui tu nous as raconté, avec la jument qui est venu te chercher.

-Je remarque que vous êtes déjà assez proche tout les deux non ?

-C'est qu'elle n'a pas de barrières personnelles très exigeante. il regardait sa bière.

-Oh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Tu veut dire qu'on a déjà plus aucune chance avec elle ? Sacré Clopin !

Il reçut plusieurs remarques du même genre qui continuèrent tout le reste de l'après midi malgré le fait qu'il mentait sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Les autres truands étaient des hommes mariés et on ne trompe pas sa femme chez les truands, alors tout se disait sur le ton de la rigolade.

Les trois autres truands étaient des amis assez proche de Clopin alors ils pouvaient se permettre de plaisanter avec lui de cette façon, c'était même eux qui l'avait érigé grand coësre à l'époque, ils étaient tous plus vieux que lui et pourtant ils le respectaient pour sa jeunesse d'esprit, son intelligence et son ingéniosité. Mais ce qui faisait de lui un bon coësre était sa compassion, sa compréhension envers les bannis et sa cruauté envers les français.

D'autres truands cependant avaient repéré Viviane mais tant qu'elle habitait avec le grand coësre il était hors de question de l'aborder, ils tenaient trop à leurs vies. La journée passa vite, Viviane était resté à la maison finalement, Clopin rentra tard. Il la trouva en train d'écrire sur un des livres qu'elle avait sauvé du feu, elle était sur la table du salon avec son encrier et sa plume de corbeau pour écrire.

-Qu'est ce que vous écrivez ?

Elle le regarda surprise, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle écarta son livre et entrepris de nettoyer sa plume.

-C'est mon journal de voyage, j'y écris les choses nouvelles que je découvre dans tout les pays où je vais. Comme vous voyez j'ai remplis l'avant dernière page, je me prépare à le conclure.

-Par quoi le concluez vous ?

-Par votre histoire sur Quasimodo et Claude Frollo.

-Je vois que cette histoire vous à marqué. il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je trouve cette histoire incroyable, j'ai déjà croisé Esmeralda mais j'aimerai bien rencontrer les autres protagonistes pour les entendre m'en parler.

-La semaine prochaine on organise un banquet pour les deux ans de rencontre d'Esmeralda et Phoebus, ils seront tous là.

-Et d'ici là je pourrai utiliser mon bras et je pourrais … elle le regarda en coin.

-Vous pourrez ?

-Non je ne dis rien ! Ce sera une surprise.

-Vous titillez ma curiosité.

-C'est fait pour.

Ils échangèrent un regard mêlé de malice et de questionnement, elle arborait un immense sourire accordé à son regard. Viviane alla se coucher, visiblement fatigué, perdre sa maison n'était pas facile et même si Clopin éprouvait l'envie de la rejoindre dans son lit il l'a laissa dormir tranquille. Viviane avait peur qu'il lui dise la même chose qu'à Esperanza et Clopin avait peur que ce qu'elle lui avait dit signifiait juste que c'était un genre de favoris et rien d'autre.


	3. Les festivités

Le lendemain Clopin se réveilla tôt, Viviane se leva en même temps, habitué aux petites heures du matin.

-Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui. dit-elle.

-Je le prépare pour aujourd'hui !

-Ha oui c'est vrai le charivari. A quelle heure ça commence ?

-Midi.

-J'y serait.

Clopin était content de la nouvelle, il voulait vraiment l'y voir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, elles étaient bien alignées et bien brossé, chose rare chez les gitans. Clopin avait une excellente hygiène corporelle depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison, il avait même exigé sa baignoire et prenait trois bains par semaine. Viviane eu le plaisir d'essayer cette baignoire ce matin là. Il lui avait fait chauffer de l'eau et l'a laissa se reposer dans le confort de sa baignoire.

Un peu plus tard, elle était sortie de la salle d'eau, les cheveux mouillés et dans les même habits que ces derniers jours.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de sauver mes habits, dit-elle dépité, savez vous où je peux en trouver pas trop cher ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla. Quelqu'un arriva sur la seconde, c'était un truands mince et grand, avec une barbe noir et une tenue verte. Il avec une besace autour du cou.

-Vous m'avez appeler grand coësre ? Avez-vous besoin de nouveaux vêtements ?

-Non non. C'est pour mon amie. il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle a besoin de nouveaux vêtements alors vous allez la mesurer et elle vous dira ce qu'elle veut.

Viviane fut un peu surprise mais le truand habillé en vert était très courtois, il pris ses mesures de manière agile et en conservant une distance décente entre lui et Viviane, le grand coësre surveillant la scène.

-Vous voulez des robes ? Rouges ? Blanches ?

-J'aimerai déjà un nouvel ensemble avec un pentalon et une chemise, commença Viviane se prenant au jeu, ensuite je préfère des ensembles de hauts et de jupes et pourquoi pas une robe. Je porte de toutes les couleurs mais je n'aime pas le vert, ce n'est pas contre vous ça vous va très bien !

-Je vous apporte tout ça ce soir madame !

Le madame lui fit grandement plaisir. Il partit et Viviane était agréablement surprise de la tournure de la situation.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi bien servis. elle lui sourit.

-Méfiez vous, depuis qu'il connaît mes mesures je reçois beaucoup trop d'habits, je n'en porte que trop peu.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Mais c'est le meilleurs dans son métier ici, vous aurez de beaux habits ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés faisant tombé quelques gouttes au sol. Il mit une main sur sa hanche.

-Qu'attendez vous de moi Viviane ?

La question que tout deux avez tu ces derniers jours étaient enfin posé.

-La dernière fois vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était pas une nuit sans lendemain, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ils se regardaient intensement, proche, elle sentait son souffle effleurer ses lèvres et sans pouvoir contrôler la situation ils s'embrasserent sans échanger un mot.

-Grand coësre ? cria quelqu'un.

-Je dois y aller, venez à midi sur la grande place de Paris devant Notre Dame.

-Pas de soucis j'y serais.

Viviane finit l'écriture de son journal pendant que Clopin répétait avec les autres truands. Elle repensait à sa question, elle aurait voulu lui répondre mais elle n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à définir ses sentiments. Vers dix heures elle entreprit de faire des tartines, elle alla acheter du pain et de la viande séché. Elle en fit deux, pensant que Clopin aurait faim. Elle alla sur la place de la cour des miracles, il était en train de voir quelques arrangements avec les autres truands, il la vit de loin.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non c'est juste que je pensais que vous voudriez manger avant le grand moment, alors je vous ai fais ça.

Elle lui tandis la tartine, il la regarda surpris mais de façon agréable.

-Merci. dit-il.

-De rien c'est normal.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Clopin mangea le met qu'elle venait de lui a apporter, effectivement il n'avait pas manger le matin et n'avait pas prévu de manger ce midi mais cette tartine bien garnis avec un peu de fromage de chèvre était très appréciable.

-Elle s'occupe bien de vous. dit Esmeralda qui s'approchait de lui.

-Oh Esmeralda je ne t'avais pas vu, tu n'es pas avec Phoebus ?

-Non il s'occupe de quelques tâches ménagères à la maison comme je suis en répétition de dernier instant.

-Il est un bon mari, je suis content pour toi.

-J'ai vu comment vous la regardez.

-Comment ça ?

-Allons Clopin, nous savons tout les deux ce que vous ressentez pour elle.

Clopin la regardait impassible, enfin il essayait.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, elle avait besoin d'aide, je l'ai aidé. Quand son bras sera remis elle cherchera un autre endroit où vivre.

-Mais vous espérez qu'elle reste chez vous n'est ce pas ?

Il regarda le sol, puis releva les yeux sur le peu de tartine qui restait dans sa main. « Elle a quand même pensé à moi alors que je ne lui avait rien demandé ». Il se frotta le front de son autre main et se dit qu'elle devait être gentille avec tout le monde et qu'il n'était pas si exceptionnel à ses yeux. Cette pensée le rendant triste. Puis il revit leurs étreintes et le baiser de ce matin, léger et incontrôlable. Puis il repensait au Charivari et au fait qu'Esmeralda était là et se redressa en prenant une grand bouffée d'air.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. dit-elle. Vous devriez lui dire.

-On se connaît que depuis peu. il cherchait des excuses tant bien que mal.

Elle le regardait, ses yeux à lui était dans le vide, droit devant lui, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit sa tartine, mis son masque et regarda le soleil.

-On va y aller il est l'heure. annonça-t-il.

Sur ces paroles la place fut très vite animée.

De son côté, Viviane était arrivé sur la place de Notre Dame, il y avait beaucoup de monde et des échoppes étaient déjà présentes. Au bout d'un moment une musique retentit, c'était les truands qui formait un chœur. Clopin arriva à son tour et chanta par-dessus le chœur, c'était une musique très entraînante, elle expliquait qu'en ce jour on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait car c'était le Charivari. Quelques personnes dirent dans le public que la musique était mieux que celle de l'année dernière. Clopin était très apprécié des gens, il en était proche et jouait tout aussi bien que quand il faisait ses marionettes. Il était très souple et pouvait vraiment refaire n'importe qui et n'importe qu'elle expression.

Ensuite il annonça Esmeralda qui dansa au milieux de la place, elle apparut sous une cape qui devait être vide, mais les truands savaient faire quelques tours de magie impressionnant. Après sa danse, la musique du début repris et des truands prirent des personnes au hasard par le bras pour les entraîner danser. Viviane était au premier rang et n'y échappa pas. Ce fut un truand qui devait avoir bien 35 ans qui l'avait « inviter » à danser, danse qui se passa sous le regard inquisiteur de Clopin, si il avait pu le tuer de ses yeux il aurait atterris en enfer à partir du moment où il avait pensé à attirer Viviane dans cette danse. Il avait une main sur sa hanche gauche et avait attrapé sa main valide avec son autre main. Cette proximité déplu à Clopin, Viviane semblait s'amuser de son côté. Tout en continuant à chanter il s'approcha du duo dansant, il la regardait avec beaucoup trop de désir, il lui foutu un coup de hanche qui le fit lâcher la belle, il fut surpris mais compris avec le ragrd du grand coësre qu'il devait déguerpir. Viviane semblait toute aussi surprise. Clopin repris la danse en la prenant par la hanche et par la main, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'autre truand et la fis tourner sur elle-même, il la fit partir et revenir vers lui. Ils échangèrent des regards complices et passionnés pendant qu'il continuait à chanter, il était imperturbable. La danse et la chanson se finis sur l'image de Clopin qui tenait Viviane renversé dans ses bras, penché au dessus d'elle. Elle s'amusait beaucoup et ses yeux brillaient de milles éclats, il se retint de l'embrasser même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

Il la releva d'un geste doux, sa main plaqué contre son dos. Elle finit les deux mains sur son torse, il avait gardé un bras dans son dos ce qui faisait qu'il la gardait contre lui. Il se regardèrent intensément, il y eu quelque sifflement et des cris qui semblaient les encourager à faire plus que de se regarder, mais eux étaient dans leur bulle où il n'y avait qu'eux qui existaient.

-Vous êtes un fabuleux danseur.

-Vous êtes une fabuleuse partenaire de danse.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ils ne bougeaient pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi quand soudain Philippe Varen vint mettre son grain de sel.

-Holà gredin ! Enlève tes sales pattes de ma belle !

Clopin la gardait toujours contre lui, tourna sa tête, enleva son masque calmement en le faisant glisser, il tomba autour de son cou.

-Qui c'est celui là ?

Il lui lançait un regard de colère intense. « Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé « sa belle » ? » se demandait-il. En tout cas ses manières ne lui plaisait pas. Son étreinte s'était renforcé et Viviane était pressé contre lui.

-Qui c'est que tu appelle « ta belle » ?

Viviane le regarda avec stupeur. Elle était surprise qu'il prenne tant ça a cœur. Philippe Varen, qui ne se demontait pas, sortis son épée et asséna un cou droit entre Viviane et Clopin. Par réflexe il la poussa pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne le cou tout en reculant. Malheureusement son mouvement qui avait pour but de repousser Viviane ne l'épargna pas et il fut coupé à l'avant bras, ce n'était pas très profond car il avait réussi à retirer son bras à temps mais la plaie se mit à saigner, quelques gouttes venant colorer le sol.

-Vous êtes fou arrêtez ça ! cria Viviane.

-Ma belle je vous ai sauvé ! dit Philippe fier de lui en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle essaya de rejoindre Clopin qui regardait Philippe d'un regard noir. Mais Varen vint s'interposer et essaya de prendre Viviane dans ses bras. Cette dernière le repoussa de son bras valide, seulement Philippe retenta la manœuvre et se pris un gros coup de poing de la part de la dame. Viviane avait appris à se défendre à force du temps, Clopin la regardait surpris et éclata de rire.

-Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. dit Viviane en colère.

-Je pense qu'il s'en souviendra de celle là ! rigolait Clopin en tenant son bras blessé.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Viviane en se ruant vers Clopin.

Son expression avait changé, elle était passé de la colère à l'inquiétude.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai vécu pire.

Des truands étaient déjà arrivé avec des bandages et s'occupaient du bras de leur coësre. Philippe ne se remettait pas du coup de poing de Viviane.

-Quelle femme ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je vous conseil de ne pas vous rapprochez d'elle. dit Esmeralda qui arrivait sur le lieu de la scène.

-Alors je vais peut être lancé mon dévolu sur vous ma belle.

-Je ne crois pas non. dit Phoebus qui guettait la scène et été arrivé dès qu'il avait vu Philippe.

-Toutes les belles femmes sont prises je vois.

Il repris son cheval puis partit. Il l'avait en travers de la gorge, cette femme qu'il désirait tant était déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Clopin avait un bandage autour du bras mais il avait l'air nullement gêné par cette blessure. Après tout il avait l'habitude, un truand risque sa vie en existant, le grand coësre risque sa vie pour ceux de son peuple, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait blesser et ce n'était qu'une simple plaie.

La soirée se passa simplement, Clopin rangeait les échoppes du Charivari avec les autres, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu dans la journée, il était très occupé. Le soir, il était rentré alors qu'elle dormait déjà, il regardait la table vide. « Ça me ferait bizarre si elle partait du jour au lendemain ». Pourtant il savait que son bras allait bientôt guérir et elle voudra sûrement partir pour avoir son chez elle, pour s'amuser un peu plus.

Le lendemain elle se leva plus tôt que lui, comme d'habitude, il se leva quand elle finit son petit déjeuner.

-J'ai préparé une infusion. dit-elle.

-Merci. répondit-il.

Cet échange était bref et sec, il fit une drôle d'impression à Clopin. Il la regarda monter dans sa chambre, il se retrouva seul à table et se demandait si elle allait descendre pour le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit mais elle avait changé d'habits, elle portait une robe longue en lin noir qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, elle était coupé par une ceinture en cuir marron clair.

-Le tailleur m'a amené les habits que j'ai commandé hier soir comme promis, qu'en pensez vous ?

Il compris qu'elle était juste monté pour mettre ses nouveaux habits et qu'il les approuve, elle les avait déjà essayé en les recevant la veille mais elle avait envie d'avoir son avis pour une fois qu'on pouvait lui faire un retour.

-Elle vous va à ravir. dit-il.

Ça la fit sourire de satisfaction. Effectivement la robe semblait être faite pour elle, ses formes ressortait bien grâce à la ceinture, les bretelles étaient épaisses mais allaient très bien. Ensuite elle lui fit un petit défilé et tout lui allait sans exception.

-Je lui ai fait une commande spéciale, si il vient quand je suis pas là je vous interdit de la prendre à ma place ça fait parti de la surprise de la semaine prochaine.

-Très bien je n'y toucherai pas.

Après ça elle lui sourit, remonta et descendit habillé d'une des tenues qu'elle lui a avait montré qui était composé d'une jupe violette longue et d'un haut à bretelles larges noires. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait la jupe dansait au rythme de ses mouvements. Clopin aimait beaucoup le violet et se faisait une joie de la voir habillé dans sa couleur préféré.

-Quelle est votre couleur préféré ? demanda-t-il faisant suite à sa pensée.

-J'aime beaucoup le bleu mais je trouve que ça ne me va pas. En terme d'habits je préfère le rouge ou le violet. Et vous ?

Il la regarda l'air de dire « ce n'est pas évident ? ». Elle ne semblait pas comprendre alors il désigna sa tenue, celle d'aujourd'hui était composé d'un collant et d'une tunique mais tout l'ensemble était violet et se dépareillait juste par la nuance. Viviane comprit et rigolait.

-C'est vrai que c'est une couleur qui vous va bien. elle lui sourit.

Il lui sourit aussi, très touché par le compliment. Ils échangèrent un regard, ils detournerent tout les deux les yeux, sensiblement gêné et bloqué sur leur question persistante "que veut il / elle de moi ?". Ensuite ils burent leurs infusions et une nouvelle journée commençait.

-Venez on va regarder comment va votre bras.

Clopin et elle s'étaient assis sur les coussins vers la cheminée, le feu crepité depuis que Viviane s'était levé, elle apprécié beaucoup le confort qu'offrait cette maison. Il lui pris le bras, enleva les bandages le plus soigneusement possible et appuya sur quelque région où apparaissaient encore la fin de quelques hématomes.

-Ça vous fait mal quand j'appuie ?

-Un peu mais moins qu'il y a quelque jours.

-C'est que c'est en bonne voix ! Je vais vous remettre un bandage et on va laisser se reposer votre bras quelques jours encore.

-Combien de temps vous pensez ?

-Bougez votre bras pour voir.

Elle le bougea sans sentir de grand douleur, juste une petite pointe sur l'os vers l'épaule. Clopin le vit par sa petite grimace.

-Je dirais encore trois ou quatre jours.

-Ça met du temps à se remettre.

Elle fit une petite mine boudeuse et déçue. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça et se mit à vouloir la rendre heureuse.

-Aujourd'hui je vais voir les enfants avec ma mandoline, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

-Avec grand plaisir !

Ses yeux étincelaient à nouveau, Clopin était fier de lui. Son cœur se mettait à battre à chaque fois que ses yeux s'eclairaient ainsi, sensation dont il était totalement accro maintenant. Il se sentait bien avec elle, comme elle se sentait bien avec lui. Parfois Viviane repensait à la proximité qu'ils avaient au Charivari, il l'avait protéger donc il y avait plus que du sexe entre eux non ? Son cœur faisait des folies dès qu'elle y repensait et le regardait gêné, c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait cet effet.

-Dites moi, vous l'aviez dit que vous êtes française de base, ce ne vous dérange pas d'avoir coucher et d'habiter avec un espagnol a la cour des miracles ?

-Est-ce que ça a l'air de me gêner ?

-Euh … à vrai dire non mais je préfère être sûr.

-Et je ne me considère pas comme une française mais comme une enfant du monde.

Cette phrase eu un grand effet sur Clopin, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait ça, surtout venant d'une française. Après toutes les réflexions qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie, il ne se doutait pas qu'une française pourrait lui dire ça un jour.

-Parce que nous sommes tous sur la même terre, nous parlons pas tous la même langue mais avons le même sang, les mêmes organes, les mêmes besoins et la même envie d'être heureux. continua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment la première femme que je connais à me dire ça.

Son regard était plein de tristesse, de détresse et de remerciement. Viviane vint vers lui, se pencha et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle.

-Vous avez dû vivre des moments difficiles, lui dit-elle à l'oreille, mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

En entendant cette phrase, il sentit une des barrières qu'il avait crée se briser. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il repensait à tous ses moments où il avait été traité comme un moins que rien juste parce qu'il était espagnol, ces moments étaient très douloureux, même si il ne l'avait jamais montré. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Viviane, il se leva et la serra contre lui avec force. Viviane le serrait tendrement et frottait sa main dans son dos. Elle le savait que cet homme avait beaucoup de tristesse, de colère et d'injustice enfoui au fond de lui. Ça dura quelques minutes puis il s'écarta d'elle et se rassis.

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de spécial.

-On me le dit souvent.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement. Il répondit par un sourire franc. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se mit en face de lui. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, il la regarda dans les yeux. Sa main était très agréable, compréhensive, douce. La joue de Clopin était douce elle aussi, elle l'a frotta avec son pouce.

-Vous savez il n'y a pas de honte à parler de votre passé et se ce qui vous attriste.

-Vous avez raison, mais les hommes ont tendance à vouloir se montrer fort, j'ai envie de vous protéger pas d'être un boulet.

-Je ne vous considérerai jamais comme quelqu'un de faible Clopin, vous êtes le seul homme qui est venu dans un fossé pour venir à mon aide, qui a affronté une horde de femme en colère pour me protéger et qui m'herbege pour me rendre la vie plus facile. Vous avez pris un coup d'épée à ma place et même pris la place d'un autre pour pouvoir juste danser avec moi. elle enleva sa main de sa joue. Vous êtes courageux et généreux.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ?

-Sinon je ne vous le dirais pas.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs yeux brillaient. Tout les deux se sentaient extrêmement bien dans ce moment rien qu'à eux. Elle se rapprocha, il s'appuyait sur ses bras, un peu penché en arrière. Elle vint se mettre a califourchon sur lui, guidé par le désir, il glissa une main sur sa hanche qui alla ensuite sur ses fesses. Ils s'embrasserent a pleine bouche. Il passa son deuxième bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas une nuit sans lendemain non plus ? demanda-t-il en se décollant de sa bouche.

-De quoi avez vous envie vous ?

-Mmh ... Je vous propose de continuez comme ça et voir comment ça évolue.

Elle acquiesça par un baiser passionné. Il retira ses vêtements facilement et l'aida a enlever les siens. Il attrapa sa taille pour l'allonger sous lui, appuyé sur ses avants bras et la toisa un instant, c'était un spectacle délicieux que de la voir nue sous lui, ses seins pointant et son corps ondulant pour réclamer son étreinte. Ses yeux le suppliant de continué ce qu'il avait entreprit, il entra en elle sans attendre plus longtemps. Cet échange était plus tendre que la première, il allait et venait doucement et elle aimait ça, elle gemissait a chaque coup de rein, en rythme avec son souffle rauque et chaud qu'elle sentait dans son cou. Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis accelera ses mouvement, devint un peu plus violant et lui mordit le cou, elle gémis sous la sensation de ses dents qui essayaient de rentrer dans sa peau. Il accelera encore, rendant ses mouvements secs et brefs. Elle se courba sous lui, plaquant ses seins contre son torse, ils vinrent ensemble dans un dernier gémissement.

Il s'allongea a côté d'elle, un main sur son ventre et il la regardait sa tête posé sur son bras. Elle le regardait aussi, il avait quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et un regard plein d'amour. Elle l'embrassa puis il la prit dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

-Allons y sinon les enfants vont nous attendre.

Viviane lui sourit, il échangèrent un dernier baiser, ils s'habillerent, il attrapa sa mandoline, Viviane vint avec lui. Sur la place de Notre Dame il y avait de nombreux enfants qui jouait autour de la fontaine, quand ils virent Clopin ils se ruèrent sur lui.

-Tu nous chante une chanson en espagnol ?

-Oui, oui ! Une chanson en espagnol !

Il acquiesça, s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, Viviane s'assit à côté de lui. Il commença à gratter quelques cordes pour l'accorder, une fois fait il commença à jouer sa mélodie et chanta :

Ya no estas mas a mi lado, corazón

En el alma sólo tengo soledad

Y si ya no puedo verte

porque Dios me hizo quererte

para hacerme sufrir más

Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir

Adorarte para mí fue religion

Y en tus besos yo encontraba

El calor que me brindaban

El amor y la pasión

Es la Historia De Un Amor

Como no hay otro igual

Que me hizo comprender

Todo el bien, todo el mal

Que le dió luz a mi vida

Apagándola después

Ay, qué vida tan oscura

Sin tu amor no viviré

Ya no estas mas a mi lado, corazón

En el alma sólo tengo soledad

Y si ya no puedo verte

porque Dios me hizo quererte

para hacerme sufrir más

Es la Historia De Un Amor

Como no hay otro igual

Que me hizo comprender

Todo el bien, todo el mal

Que le dió luz a mi vida

Apagándola después

Ay, qué vida tan oscura

Sin tu amor no viviré

Ya no estas mas a mi lado, corazón

En el alma sólo tengo soledad

Y si ya no puedo verte

porque Dios me hizo quererte

para hacerme sufrir más

Elle le regardait, visiblement charmé par cette belle chanson d'amour. Les enfants étaient calmes et l'ecoutaient avec attention. Les mots s'envolaient, sa magnifique voix résonnait encore mieux en espagnol, Viviane aimait beaucoup cette langue et chaque syllabe, chaque son de cette chanson posée sur la belle voix de Clopin lui donnaient des frissons. Il fit son accord de fin, à sa grande surprise, Viviane repris la chanson mais cette fois en français alors il se remit à jouer :

Mon histoire c'est l'histoire d'un amour

Ma complainte c'est la plainte de deux coeur

Un roman comme tant d'autres

Qui pourrait être le vôtre

Gens d'ici ou bien d'ailleurs

C'est la flamme qui enflamme sans brûler

C'est le rêve que l'on rêve sans dormir

Comme un arbre qui se dresse

Plein de force et de tendresse

Vers le jour qui va venir

C'est l'histoire d'un amour, éternel et banal

Qui apporte chaque jour tout le bien tout le mal

Avec l'heure où l'on s'enlace, celle où l'on se dit adieu

Avec les soirées d'angoisse et les matins merveilleux

Mon histoire c'est l'histoire qu'on connaît

Ceux qui s'aiment jouent la même, je le sais

Et tragique ou bien profonde

C'est la seule chanson du monde

Qui ne finira jamais.

C'est l'histoire d'un amour

Qui apporte chaque jour tout le bien tout le mal

Avec l'heure où l'on s'enlace, celle où l'on se dit adieu

Avec des soirées d'angoisse et les matins merveilleux

Mon histoire c'est l'histoire qu'on connaît

Ceux qui s'aiment jouent la même, je le sais

Mais naïve ou bien profonde

C'est la seule chanson du monde

Qui ne finira jamais

C'est l'histoire d'un amour

Elle venait de traduire les paroles, elle parlait couramment espagnol. Clopin la regardait avec les yeux qui brillaient, il était surpris certes mais c'était une surprise agréable. De plus elle chantait extrêmement bien, c'était comme un chant de sirène qui attirait le cœur de Clopin en peu plus profondément dans les abysses de l'océan.

Tous applaudirent, d'autres enfants et leurs parents étaient venu se joindre au petit public et l'assemblée était maintenant dense. Quelques pièces furent lancé, elles tentèrent sur le sol devant eux. Ils s'alluèrent puis se regardèrent en se disant chacun que l'autre cachait encore bien des trésors.

Ils continuèrent à chanter, d'abord Clopin en espagnol et puis Viviane en français, ça avait un franc succès, ça permettait au gens de Paris de comprendre les belles chansons d'amour espagnoles, pour Viviane c'était les plus belles du monde et c'est d'abord pour les comprendre qu'elle avait voulu aller en Espagne. Après leur spectacle, ils restèrent assis sur la fontaine alors que leur public se dissipait au son des cloches de Notre Dame.

-Alors vous comprenez l'espagnol et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

-Ça fait parti de mes surprises. dit-elle en souriant.

-Et comment l'avez-vous appris ?

-J'ai vécu en Espagne pendant cinq ans, c'est dans ce pays que j'ai fuis en premier.

Cette nouvelle surpris Clopin, mais après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé alors ça ne l'étonnait plus tellement.

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

-Gracias.

Tout deux semblaient amusé, Clopin était ravi qu'elle puisse comprendre sa langue maternelle car il y était très attaché.

-C'est vous qui êtes incroyable Clopin, le français est bien plus dur que l'espagnol, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour les étrangers qui arrivent ici et qui apprennent cette langue. En plus les français sont des racistes, alors qu'en Espagne j'ai été accueilli comme la sainte vierge.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. elle rigolait. J'ai vécu chez une dame pendant un an, ensuite j'ai fais le tour de l'Espagne et me suis dirigé vers le royaume germanique. Je suis passé une dernière fois la voir et c'est elle qui m'a offert ce bracelet que j'ai à la cheville.

-Oui je l'avais remarqué quand je vous ai sorti du fossé. D'ailleurs c'est curieux mais il me dit quelque chose.

Viviane tendait sa cheville pour mieux l'observer, malgré les demandes du tailleur elle s'obstinait à rester pieds nus. Elle passa son regard de son bracelet à Clopin et eu une espèce de révélation soudaine.

-Vous avez déjà vu ce bracelet dans le passé ?

Il le regardait en se frottant la barbichette, il semblait dans une intense réflexion.

-Il me semble mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où ... mais je pense que ce devait en être un autre qui y ressemblait.

-La dame qui me l'a donné s'appelait Lyvia Perez. Clopin la regardait comme si il se rappelait et de quelque chose, elle continua. Elle me l'a donné en me disant qu'elle l'avait confectionné pour son fils mais il était tombé de ses mains alors qu'elle l'avait confié à un groupe de gitan qui allait partir pour qu'il soit loin de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'époque.

Julian regardait sa mère qui cousait un sac d'un tissus épais, ses fin cheveux noir allaient souvent devant ses yeux et lui empêchaient de voir, il les dégageait par des gestes maladroits. Ses yeux était plein de d'imcomprehension.

-Pourquoi tu coût un grand sac maman ?

-Parce que nous allons partir mon fils.

-Où ?

-Loin d'ici.

Elle avait des cheveux longs, lisses et d'un noir pur attaché en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait une vieille robe blanche abîmé et des petites chaussures blanches qui tenaient encore la route. Elle venait de finir le sac, y mit des affaires dont un bracelet composé d'un cordon en cuir marron avec des perles violettes et un petit rond de bois dans lequel était gravé la lettre « j ».

-C'est quoi ça maman ?

-C'est un bracelet pour toi quand tu sera grand et fort. Je le met avec tes affaires pour ne pas que tu m'oublie.

Son père déboula dans la petite maison en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée, Julian eu un sursaut et sa mère le regarda paniqué.

-Ils sont là ! On a plus le temps ! cria-t-il.

Sa mère le pris dans ses bras, il accrocha ses petits bras autour de son cou. Elle attrapa le sac et ils sortirent. Ils courraient vers un groupe de gens qui allaient partir. Elle confia son petit à une gitane.

-Prenez bien soin de lui.

-Maman tu viens pas ?

-Non, je ne viens pas. elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Ne m'oublie jamais mon fils.

Ils partirent, Julian pleurait, il ne voulait pas partir loin de ses parents, pourtant ces gens l'emmenaient loin, plus loin qui ne l'imaginait. Le bracelet tomba du sac alors que les gitans allaient le ranger, Lyvia le ramassa et elle fondit en larme dans les bras de son mari.

-C'est moi cet enfant.

-Pardon ? demanda Viviane.

-C'est moi cet enfant, c'est ma mère qui vous a hébergé, c'est pour moi qu'elle avait fait ce bracelet.

Il se rappelait maintenant de ce moment déchirant qu'il avait vécu était petit. Elle détacha le bracelet et lui tendit.

-Je pense qu'il vous revient.

-Alors je m'appelle Julian …

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non les gitans qui m'avaient avec eux ne savaient pas mon nom, pendant longtemps je n'en avait pas et les habitants de Paris m'ont appelé Clopin Trouillefou. Alors vous avez connu ma mère ?

-Effectivement. C'est quelqu'un de très gentille.

-Et mon père ?

-Euh … il est mort à la guerre.

-Je vois.

Il regardait le bracelet avec nostalgie. Il le prit et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

-Le monde est petit quand même, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez connu ma mère. Pourriez vous m'emmener la voir un jour ?

-Oui bien sûr, il faudra trouver une caravane.

-Quand je pourrais car je ne peut pas laisser la cour des miracles comme ça.

-Vous avez le sens des responsabilités.

-En parlant de responsabilités je dois rejoindre le conseil sous peu, je vais vous laissez rentrer.

-Pas de problème.

Clopin rejoignit ses cagoux et quelques figures importantes de la cour des miracles pour parler de ce qu'avais besoin la cour des miracles et d'autres choses de type administratif, c'était des tâches que Clopin gérait très bien.

De son côté Viviane essayé de retrouver sa jument, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle chercha dans la course des miracles et finit par la trouver, elle traînait avec un cheval blanc. « Je vois que madame ne perd pas son temps » se dit-elle. A côté de ce cheval il y avait un homme plutôt grand, avec une carrure de soldat, des cheveux courts et blond.

-Bonjour, cette jument est à vous ? dit-il en la voyant s'approcher.

-Oui effectivement, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec votre cheval.

-Je la vois tout le temps par ici.

-Viviane ? dit Esmeralda qui sortait de la maison d'à côté.

-Tu la connais ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui c'est la femme que Clopin à sauvé. Je vous présente Phoebus mon mari.

-Enchanté Phoebus, je suis Viviane. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous deux par l'histoire avec Quasimodo et Frollo, vous êtes vraiment des gens courageux !

-Oh merci, dit Phoebus, nous n'avons fait que ce qui nous semblait juste.

Ils continuèrent à parler de cette histoire, ils l'inviterent à boire un verre à l'intérieur. Ils parlaient de comment ils s'étaient rencontré, que Phoebus à faillit mourir pendu par Clopin alors qu'il était innocent et toute l'histoire dans les détails. Ça fit beaucoup rire Viviane, elle aurait bien aimé entendre la chanson que Clopin avait fait pour l'arrestation de Quasimodo et Phoebus, même si Esmeralda le caricaturait, ce qui était extrêmement drôle. Ils étaient fort sympathiques, ils lui expliquerent qu'ensuite le nouvel archidiacre était plus souple mais il restait quand même froid avec les gitans, Phoebus ne s'était pas rengager mais maintenant il faisait de la forge pour la cour des miracles et ça leur changeait la vie car ils avaient de meilleures armes.

-Du coup entre vous et Clopin il se passe quoi ?

Elle regarda Esmeralda de ses grands yeux bleus, elle ne semblait d'abord pas comprendre, puis son regard changea, elle rigola légèrement.

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Clopin.

Elle repensa à la scène de ce matin, leur étreinte passionné, les rendres baisers qu'ils s'echangeaient, mais ils n'avaient encore rien décidé. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était en pleine conversation et jeta un œil à Esmeralda, elle l'a regardait l'air de dire « tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? ». Phoebus lui regardait la scène les bras croisés, il savait d'Esmeralda qu'il se passait au moins quelque chose d'infime entre Clopin et elle.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-elle.

-Bon Esmeralda, je vais vous dire une chose. elle était devenue très sérieuse. Je suis une ancienne vagabonde, j'ai l'habitude de consommer les hommes en une nuit, alors ne me demandez pas de comprendre quelque chose que je ne connais pas si facilement.

Elle compris la situation et comprit aussi qu'elle devrait mieux les laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Viviane partit et rentra. Elle décida de faire à manger pour le soir, elle fit des patates et des carottes qu'elles fit cuir ensemble avec un peu de beurre, elle fit une sauce avec de la crème qu'elle avait acheter sur le retour et quelques herbes qu'elle était aller cueillir dans la forêt non loin d'ici. Quand Clopin rentra, son nez était flatté par l'odeur qui se dégageait en cuisine. Il alla voir et vit Viviane devant ses fourneaux.

-Où avait vous trouver tout ça ?

-Je l'ai acheté.

-Vous avez de l'argent ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis quelqu'un d'econome, sinon dans ce genre de moment je mourrai de faim.

En disant ça elle mis son bras fêlé en évidence, puis elle continua la préparation du repas. Clopin la regardait faire, un bras appuyé sur un côté de l'alcove qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Il se dit que le jour où son bras guérira et qu'elle devra partir il serait malheureux, il pensa quelque instant que cette blessure était bénéfique pour lui puis se dit que c'était très égoïste de penser comme ça. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer rentré la semaine d'après et de ne plus la voir chez lui. Une immense tristesse le pris.

Viviane mis une pincée de romarin dans sa crème qui commençait à chauffer, soudain elle sentis des mains effleurer ses hanches, c'étaient les mains gantées de Clopin, il les croisa sur son ventre et la serra contre lui, son visage était dans son cou. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, elle fut étonné et son cœur commenca a battre plus vite. Un frisson lui parcourus le corps, des crépitements se firent sentir dans son ventre.

-Vous pouvez me promettre quelque chose ? dit-il doucement sa voix étouffé par les cheveux de Viviane.

-Oui ?

-Quand votre bras sera guéris, ne partez pas.

Son étreinte se ressera, il n'y avait que quelques mèches de cheveux qui séparaient ses lèvres de son cou, son souffle chaud faisait frémir Viviane, il avait les yeux fermés et attendait une réponse, ayant peur de sa réponse. La tête de Viviane vint se poser doucement contre sa tête, elle mis sa main droite sur ses mains et ferma les yeux à son tour.

-Je vous le promet.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient la chamade, ils restèrent comme ça un moment, serein, dans leur monde a eux seuls. Viviane revint sur terre grâce au crépitement de sa sauce qui devenait insistant.

-Ma sauce ! dit-elle avec un mouvement de sursaut vers l'avant.

Clopin la lâcha et rigola.

-Arrêtez de rigoler et sortez la vaisselle ! elle lui mit un petit coup de chiffon en rigolant.

Il rit de plus belle et alla mettre le couvert comme la dame le demandait. La soirée fut dans la même ambiance de rigolade, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Esmeralda et Phoebus et le fait que sa jument avait sûrement un faible pour le cheval de Phoebus, cela les fit beaucoup rire, Viviane était contente car si ils faisaient un poulain se serait bien pratique à l'avenir.


End file.
